La Sentencia
by Rayen-BlackBloom
Summary: Kurama ha sido sentenciado a muerte por el rey yemma, por sus crimenes del pasado. Botan sufre, Yuusuke esta furioso ¿k pasara?


- Kurama, por tus numerosos crimenes cuando eres el ladrón legendario, te sentenciamos a muerte.  
  
Estas palabras se clavaron como una daga en el corazón de Botan, quien cayo al suelo, sin fuerzas, solamente podía llorar amargamente. Yusuke, Hiei y Kuwabara se quedaron de piedra. Hie fue a desenvainar su katana, pero los soldados del Rey Yemma le aturaron, poniéndole unas esposas espirituales que anulaban su poder.  
  
- Pero padre.....- Koenma intento replicar, pero Kurama le aturo.  
  
- Dejalo, es inútil, nunca me perdono que le robara aquel colgante delante de sus propias narices.  
  
El Rey Yemma se puso realmente furioso. A Kurama, en su forma de youko, le pusieron unos grilletes espirituales, igual que los de Hiei.  
  
- ¡NO ES JUSTO!- todos se voltearon para ver a un furioso Yusuke, que estaba envuelto por una aura roja- Durante todo este tiempo, Kurama os a ayudado a solucionar VUESTROS problemas, pq vosotros erais incapaces de hacerlo ¿Y ahora le condenais a muerte?  
  
- Yusuke-murmuro Koenma.  
  
- A Nosotros no nos a ayudado, te ha ayudado a ti- dijo el Rey Yemma  
  
Esto puso realmente furioso al detective, quien se transformo.  
  
- Sin la ayuda de Kurama, no habriamos podido eliminar a suzaku y los otros tres, con los que teniais serios problemas, ni ganar el campeonato, ni vencer a Sensui, que construyo un tunel al Makai. Y vuestro super ejercito no podía aturar-lo. ¡Hasta ahora a luchado para vosotros! Porque sois unos inútiles i no sabeis luchar-  
  
- Yuusuke, no deberias decir esas cosas. Además, aún tienes una misión que...  
  
- ¡Tu te callas Koenma! Sabes que tengo razón pero eres incapaz de enfrentarte a tu padre. Vais a matar a uno de mis mejores amigos ¿¡Y ENCIMA QUEREIS QUE OS SOLUCIONE OTRO PROBLEMA!?¡ y una mierda! Venzes vosotros al nuevo enemigo, o que lo venza el Rey Yemma, ya que es tan poderoso- esto lo dijo en tono ironico.  
  
Sin que se diera cuenta, le habian puesto unas esposa, impidiendo que utilizara su poder. Entre dos soldados, le impidieron movimiento alguno.  
  
- Llevad al acusado hasta el sitio donde morira.  
  
- ¡KURAMA!- Botan no pudo evitar-lo, y corrio a abrazarlo. El estaba esposado, así que no pudo abrazarla, pero undio su cabeza en el cuello de la chica.  
  
-Te quiero- dijo la joven entre llantos- No quiero que te maten.  
  
Kurama la miro a los ojos.  
  
-Yo también te quiero Botan, te amo con toda mi alma, por eso me duele verte llorar. Bridame una hermosa sonrisa como recuerdo, y vuélvete a enamorar, de alguien que te pueda dar lo que yo no pude.  
  
Botan intento sonreir-le, pero su corazón estaba demasiado adolorido. Kurama miro a Yuusuke.  
  
-Por favor, cuida de ella y protegela. Es lo único que te pido.  
  
-Kurama.....  
  
Separaron a Botan de Kurama, y obligaron a este a caminar por un largo pasillo. La gente se amontonaba allí, gritándole todo tipo de cosas.  
  
-¡Ladrón! - ¡La muerte!¡Que muera!  
  
Kurama caminaba con la cabeza bien alta. Iba a perder la vida, pero no la dignidad. Le ataron a un palo.  
  
-Estas son varias de las personas a quien robaste, ella te daran tu merecido. Pero primero tienes que sufrir como sufieron ellos. A, y tus amiguitos lo veran todo desde un sitio privilegiado.  
  
Kurama miro donde indicaba el Rey Yemma, i pudo ver a Kuwabara, Hiei, Yuusuke y Botan en primera fila. Los 4 tenían las esposas puestas, para que no pudieran ayudar al zorro.  
  
-¡YEMMA!- este se giro a mirar a Hiei-¡ Te matare! Yo no estoy condenado, cuando me quiteis las esposas juro que te matare, no sin antes haberte hehco sufrir lo mismo que kurama.  
  
- Por una vez, yo apoyare a Hiei- dijo Kuwabaras, pero yemma no hizo caos a sus amenazas.  
  
Los demonios que habían sido robados por el zorro, empezaron a atacar-le. Eras considerablemente fuertes, y aunque los ataques le causaban grandes heridas, Kurama no les dio el placer de oirle gritar de dolor. Botan tubo que apartar la mirada, al igual que Koenma. Yuusuke lo miraba todo apretando los dientes, con rabie e impotencia. Cuando acabaron, Kurama estaba en su cuerpo humano(las heridas le habian debilitado). Su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas i magulladuras, i no paraba de gotear sangre, formando un charco carmesí en el suelo.  
  
-¡KOENMA!¡Atura esto!¡Sabes que no es justo!  
  
-Lo siento Yuusuke, peor solo soy un crio....-murmuro este.  
  
-Y finalmente, el golpe de gracia- dijo el Rey Yemma cruelmente. Realmente estaba disfrutando con aquello- Este es Miroku, en uo de tus robatorios, mataste a su hija.  
  
- ¡MENTIRA!- el grito de Botan sorprendio a todos- Kurama era un ladrón, pero no un asesino ¿verdad que tu no mataste a nadie kitsune?  
  
- Tienes razón- dijo Kurama, recordando aquel caso.  
  
"- Vamos Yomi! Aquí ya hemos acabado...-grito youko Kurama. - Vale- en ese instante, una sombra ataco a yomi, pero este hizo que se estampara en la pared. - Desgraciado, te matare. - ¡Yomi vamonos! Somos ladrones, no asesinos. - Eres un blanco Kurama- Yomi lanzo un poderoso ataque, matando a la sombra. - ¡YOMI NO!- pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya había lanzado su ataque. Kurama fue corriendo hasta la sombra. La tibia luz plateada de la luna le mostro el rostro de la victima. - ¡¡IDIOTA!!¡Solo era una mocosa de diez años que estaba asustada! - ¿Qué ye pasa Kurama? No me digas que tienes sentimientos nigen(humanos) y te sabe mal. - ¡Estupido! No se trata de sentimientos, sino de principios ¡Eres un miserable! ¿te crees muy fuerte por haber matado a una niña de 10 años? ¡Eres un asqueroso y vulgar asesino! "  
  
- De todas formas, Yomi estaba bajo mis ordenes, así que asumo el castigo establecido.  
  
- Antes de morir- le dijo el Rey Yemma- dame el colgante  
  
- Aunque me tortures durante toda una eternidad, nunca te la daria. Por culpa de esa joya, tu mataste a todo mi clan.  
  
-¿CÓMO?- Koenma no entendia nada.  
  
-Hace miles de años, Yemma se enamoro de una youko. Era una kitsune de largos cabellos plateados y ojos dorados, mi madre. Yemma le entrego el colgante. Cuando se entero de que ya amaba a alguien i que tenia un pequeño hijo, se puso furioso. Dijo que mi padre le habia robado el colgante, y mando a destruir la aldea. Recupero el colgante, pero todo mi Clan murio, solo el hijo de la youko sobrevivio. Yo solo tenia 3 años. Al pricnipio empeze a robar para comer, pero luego, jure algo ante la tumba de mis apdres: me convertiria en el mejor ladrón del Makai, i le robaria a Yemma el colgante delante de sus propias narices.  
  
Todos estaban sorprendidos.  
  
- No le creais, es solo un astuto ladrón- i a excepcion de koen,a Yuusuke and company, todos creyeron las falas palabras del Rey Yemma.  
  
- Te matare, moriras para pagar la muerte de mi hija.- el demonio lanzo un poderoso ataque, i Kurama cerro los ojos, esperando recibir el impacto.  
  
- ¡KURAMAAAA!- Botan estaba desesperada.  
  
-¡KURAMAAAAAAAAAA!- el grito furioso de yuusuke, se alzo a las otras voces.  
  
Kurama abrio los ojos, extrañado de no haber recibido el impacto y entonces, delante suyo, pudo ver a Yuusuke. Tenia una herida en el hombre derecho. En cuestión de segundos, su fuerza, conducida por su rabia, habia augmentado, habia conseguido romper las esposas, y en un abrir y cerra de ojos, plantar-se delante de Kurama evitando su muerte.  
  
- Yuusuke.....  
  
- Ja ¿Realmente creis que iba a permitir que te mataran delante de mis ojos sin hacer nada?- Yuusuke se puso en posición de batalla- ¡Escuchadme todos! Si, Kurama fue un ladrón, pero ya no lo es. Si no fuera por el, vosotros, patéticos demonios, ya estarias muertos. A salvado este mundo i el nigekai varias veces. Miroku ¿Sabias que Kurama tiene una amdre nigen? Tu, mejor que nadie, deberias saber lo que se siente al perder a un hijo ¿o me equivoco? Matándolo solo conseguiras que alguien sufra lo mismo que sufriste tu- Miroku solto su arma, paralizado- Solo respondeme a esta pregunta ¿Si Kurama muere, tu hija volvera?  
  
- No- dijo Miroku llorando- Lo siento.  
  
-¡No dejeis que os engañe!  
  
- ¡YEMMA! ¡Un rey que juzga a las personas por su pasado, no merece ser rey!  
  
- Yuusuke tiene razón- Koenma se adelanto hacia su padre- Padre, desde oy, yo sere el nuevo rey, y mi primera orden es, que dejeis libre a Kurama- Koenma estaba en su forma de adulto, pero sin el chupete en la boca.  
  
Los soldados liberaros a Kurama, y Botan corrio feliz a abrazarlo.  
  
- Dime compañero¿ te apuntas a una nueva misión?- le pregunto Yuusuke sonriente.  
  
- Si ahí adversarios fuerte, cuenta comigo- le respondio Kurama sonriendo también- Muchas gracias Yuusuke.  
  
***************************************************** Konichiwa!! K tal? n_n este es mi primer fic de YYH en español, es de Kurama, mi personaje prefe^^. Espero que os aya gustado y k no os aya parecido muy cursi _. Dejen review plis *_* 


End file.
